1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices.
Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a data driver configured to supply data voltages to data lines, a scan driver configured to provide scan signals to scan lines, and pixels located at areas defined by crossing regions of the scan lines and the data lines. The pixels emit light with a predetermined luminance by controlling a current that is supplied to the OLED corresponding to a data voltage supplied to a gate electrode of a driving transistor.
As the luminance of the image displayed on the organic light emitting display device becomes higher, a display panel load becomes higher. In this regard, the display panel load refers to currents flowing in the OLEDs of the pixels of the display panel, namely, a total current flowing in the display panel. However, an increase in display panel load leads to an increase in power consumption of the organic light emitting display device.